The present invention is directed to electronic display devices, and is more particularly directed to remotely updateable electronic label devices and systems for displaying selected data.
Conventional printing labels and methodology for affixing them to particular items are well known in the art. The information permanently applied on the printing labels reflects information known about the particular items at the time the labels were created. It is generally difficult to alter the indicia on the printing labels once created for the particular items. In general, three conventional techniques have been developed to address this problem. According to a first technique, a completely new label is created to replace the previously printed label. The new label is typically reaffixed to the particular item, either at a new location or over the existing label. According to a second technique, a new but smaller label can be employed to patch over a portion of the originally printed label in order to alter particular indicia related to the item. In some applications, properly placing and aligning the new, smaller label, so that it can subsequently be read by a machine or person, is a difficult, labor intensive, and error prone process. In the situation where all or a portion of a label is changed with the new label, great care is taken to ensure that an unacceptable buildup of labeling material does not occur, and that the label alignment is sufficient to illustrate the altered item indicia, as well as to ensure that it does not affect human or machine readable processes.
A third common technique involves the situation where the information or image is directly imprinted or manually written or drawn onto an item. In this circumstance, the old image is generally removed or erased, and then a new image is reprinted or drawn on the item. Examples of such information deleting include price changes related to the item, changes in menu prices, the return dates on library books, return dates for video rentals, and the like. Great care is typically employed to ensure that the integrity of the information visible on the new label or the designated area is not adversely impacted through some interaction or interference with the information previously imprinted or present on the label or disposed in the designated area. Otherwise, the integrity of the new item information may be affected. Moreover, removing or erasing the original information imprinted, written, or drawn on the label or designated area of the item may result in damage to the item.
Conventional items to be labeled generally reserve a designated location for displaying relevant item information. Generally, an individual applies the labels to the item at this designated location, or writes, draws or stamps information in the designated area. Despite the presence of the designated label location, it is typical to find variability between items in terms of the label location, orientation and ability to convey the proper information to a consumer or to a piece of equipment intended to read automatically the information off the item.
There accordingly exists a need in the art for a-stand-alone, remotely updateable and/or alterable electronic label which can be formed in various sizes and shapes for displaying information related to an item in human or machine readable form. There further exists a need in the art to update or alter the information related to the item in a manner which allows the label to be reused a significant number of times.